Gris frío
by Anyara
Summary: "¿Recuerdas tus dedos paseando por aquellas cortinas hechas con cuentas de madera? Yo sí lo hago. ¿Recuerdas ese primer paseo en barco?, ¿ese nuevo primer beso?" Bill Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel


**Gris frío**

.

"_Quiero que lo que amo siga vivo y a ti te amé y canté sobre todas las cosas…"_

_Pablo Neruda._

_._

Te observo, recostado a tu lado en nuestra cama, mi mano sobre la tuya, que descansa a un lado de tu cuerpo. Tus labios apenas entreabiertos, emitiendo un sonido tan mínimo al respirar, que parece inexistente. Acaricio tan suavemente mi pulgar contra tu mano, que la caricia resulta casi irreal.

—Ya falta poco amor… falta poco mi Arien amada…

Susurró cerca de tu oído y tú respiras más profundamente.

Y te observo. Te miro y recuerdo ese primer latido de mi corazón, el primero que golpeo contra mi pecho al reencontrarte. Tus ojos, tan claros. De un hermoso gris frío, casi blanco. Transparente. Querían ocultarme todo de ti y sólo lograban abrir de par en par las puertas de nuestros recuerdos. Esos que comenzaron a llegar en medio de sueños, que nos revelaron esa otra vida que habíamos compartido hacia ya tanto.

Me rio. Mi sonrisa sólo se marca en mis labios, esperando no perturbarte.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos hermosos momentos vividos. Tanta espera.

Te reencontré en un día como cualquiera, en medio de los devaneos del destino, esperándome como yo te esperaba. Ya entonces sabía que estabas hecha para mí, más aún, que habíamos sido construidos de un mismo destello de luz. ¿Recuerdas tus dedos paseando por aquellas cortinas hechas con cuentas de madera? Yo sí lo hago. ¿Recuerdas ese primer paseo en barco?, ¿ese nuevo primer beso?

Cierro los ojos y acaricio tu mano. Es tan hermoso recordar todas las veces en que te he vuelto a amar. Oh sí, están los recuerdos, y nada muere mientras es recordado. Está ese sueño imposible... está ese jardín convertido en fantasía. Nunca, nunca olvidaré. Nunca la oscuridad se tragara aquello mientras no me trague a mí antes. Y no lo hará, porque tú me sostienes.

Tú, mujer de porcelana. Tan cerca estás de mi alma y tan lejos de mi existencia.

Seguiré siendo el centinela de un recuerdo vivo y palpitante, de una luz que seguirá encendida en mi interior. La nostalgia mira hacia el pasado, esa nostalgia que me atraviesa mientras te observo y acaricio sin respuesta tu mano. Pero la esperanza mira hacia el futuro. Los caminos pueden formar una encrucijada, pero no dejan de ser caminos, cada uno con su trayectoria bien definida en el mapa del destino. Y a mí me toca esperar. Suspiro, sabiendo que debo ser paciente, que falta poco. Así que sonrió nuevamente, bajo el recuerdo de ese primer nuevo beso, que me llenó de vida, con más fuerza que la sangre misma.

"_Me mareo…"_

Dijiste en medio de mis brazos y me perdí a mi mismo observando ese gris frío, casi blanco. El color de tus ojos, un color que intento reproducir en los objetos, en el cielo, en el agua que desciende de un río. En las estrellas, en los infinitos lugares que he visitado, pero que sólo está en ti. En todo lo que eres y representas. En ti.

Me acomodo en la cama un poco más, mis movimientos son tan ligeros, que no puedes notarlos. Mi mano sigue unida a la tuya, tus labios aún permanecen entreabiertos y el aire entra y sale de ellos del mismo modo imperceptible.

¿Recuerdas aquella nueva primera vez, en la que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron? ¿Recuerdas el modo asfixiante en el que nos amamos? Sabíamos, uno del otro, tanto y tan poco a la vez. Quiero volver a besarte. Anhelo volver a sentir todo aquello que me hace tuyo. Quizás por eso sé que no voy a renunciar. Hay demasiadas cosas, demasiados sueños no cumplidos como para abandonarlos sin haberlos realizado. He esperado tanto ya. Tantos otoños en que las hojas han caído interminables sobre mi cabeza, sin que ésta se inclinase por la resignación.

Recuerdo el modo en que concebimos el reencuentro. Esa extraña manera en la que nos fue revelado todo, porque te reconocí más allá de mis recuerdos. Y los cuestionamientos que entonces pude hacerme, han perdido sentido con el tiempo. Me rio. La razón que conocía, parece tan irracional ahora.

¿Recuerdas el nacimiento de nuestros hijos?, ¿lo recuerdas? Aún conservo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, la hermosa sensación de crear vida a través de nuestro amor. Es tan hermoso el amor cuando te entregas a él. Cuando te toca del modo tan sublime en que nos toco a ambos. Pero tuvimos que recorrer senderos de lágrimas para ello. Incluso ahora, con todo lo que sé, recordarlo me resulta difícil. Sin embargo, sé también que volvería a recorrer esos senderos y miles más, por encontrarte.

Tú eres mi versión de lo bello. Mi complemento. Mi yo.

A veces me pregunto si los sueños son un mundo efímero e inexistente, o se abren paso a través de nosotros, para convertirse en realidad. Tú siempre has sido mi sueño y ahora sé que encontrarte no ha sido cuestión de suerte. Sólo ha sido cuestión de esperar. Porque el invierno no dura eternamente y la primavera siempre llega.

¿Recuerdas que te prometí este momento?

Te lo prometí ese día que nuestro camino cambió, demasiado pronto quizás, demasiado rápido. Aunque tal vez sea, simplemente, que mi tiempo a tu lado no será nunca suficiente.

Me besaste entonces, con los ojos plagados en esas lágrimas que brillan, aún, invisibles en tus mejillas. Me besaste y sonreíste en medio de esas lágrimas.

"_Shhh… descansa Bill, descansa tranquilo. Has hecho de mi vida un hermoso sueño, cuando creí que mis sueños no tenían destino. Descansa amor, descansa tranquilo"_

Podría recordar cada detalle, cada pequeño paso, de cómo todo sucedió. Pero no vale la pena, no importa en realidad. Lo único importante es que te miré y aunque mi voz ya no pertenecía a tu mundo, mis pensamientos estaban puestos en mi promesa. Me miraste, con esos preciosos ojos tuyos. Esos que a pesar del tiempo, de los años, del sufrimiento, nunca cambiaron. Y lo comprendiste. Te prometí que estaría junto a ti siempre. Te prometí que tomaría tu mano aunque no la sintieras en tu piel.

Así que ahora te observo. Te miro y reconozco aún el perfil de tu nariz. Puedo adivinar que arrugas han sido causadas por ese gesto de malestar que solías hacer. Puedo ver brillar los surcos invisibles que dejaron tus lágrimas cuando partí.

—Lo siento amor…

Susurro muy cerca de tu oído. Tus labios se entreabren un poco más. Tu pecho se alza llenándose del aire que absorbes. Tus ojos se abren ligeramente y suspiras descansando al fin. Vuelves a cerrar los ojos y noto la caricia de tus dedos enlazándose con los míos. Todo mi ser se expande al recibirte. Todo mi universo se ilumina y crece, para albergarte en él.

Y te veo ahí sobre la cama y también aquí a mi lado. Porque tu tiempo ha llegado, porque al fin estás nuevamente conmigo. Mi hermosa Arien. Te miro y ya casi no distingo tu rostro. Sólo tus ojos, los que me observan, con su hermoso e irreemplazable color. Tus ojos de ese gris frío, casi blanco. Transparente. Me miran y me regresan a la inocencia de un niño. No. Me llevan mucho más allá. Me sumergen en aquel hermoso estado de unidad. Esa única razón por la que te he buscado siempre. En esta vida y en todas las demás. En esta y en todas las que vendrán. Para volver a unirnos en esa luz que nos dio la vida a través de un destello.

Una maravillosa y apacible luz. De un color gris frío, casi blanco. Una luz tan transparente y pura como tus ojos.

.

**Hola… bueno… este pequeño escrito es el resultado de unos días muy extraños en mi vida. He plasmado en las letras, todo lo que he podido, el único hecho al que me he aferrado siempre, el amor. Espero que haya sido comprensible y que dentro de lo que es, lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Me gustaría decir además, que tal como el escrito lo expresa en alguna parte, encontrar a ese que nos pueda amar sin límites no es cuestión de suerte, es cuestión de saber esperar y estar preparados para brindar lo mismo que buscamos.**

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
